


Fools Dancing in the Night

by ElizaXSpears



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, but mostly a lot of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 07:42:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15601578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizaXSpears/pseuds/ElizaXSpears
Summary: “Hey, you know how to dance, right?”





	Fools Dancing in the Night

**Author's Note:**

> A thousand years late to this fandom and this pairing, but...better late then never? I have no idea what this was. It was meant to be something else then nose dived into fluff. I’m still learning how to write them well, so please bear with me on this!

“Hey, you know how to dance, right?”

The book lowered enough for his eyes to peek over the edge at his partner who spent most of the evening fiddling with the stereo. “I’m sure not the way you’re implying.”

Eggsy grin faltered only slightly when the stereo still refused to read the CD. Harry mentioned this thing called technology but Eggsy was dead set on using the old thing for proper ‘ambience’. “I know you got wicked footwork during the salsa, but no. Not that. Like,  _ dancing _ , y’know?”

Harry sighs, closing up the book and resting the novel on his lap. “Dance as in what I’ve seen in those dingy clubs?”

“Eh, kinda.”

“You’re going to need to be more specific.”

“I will when I get this damn thing working.”

So Harry reclines back in the couch, watching Eggsy work so intently. Having the luxury of a rare day off, Harry’s not bother to dress in his bespoke suits, instead opting for the white dress shirt with his comfy wool sweater that Eggsy likes scratching his cheeks against while Eggsy’s in his black polo shirt and jeans. The stark difference between their wardrobe has always been amusing to Harry.

After the third groan of what should have been defeat, Harry sets his book aside then he’s standing, approaching Eggsy and leaning down, peering over his shoulder. The things taken apart in more ways than Harry thinks is needed. “I’m sure one call to Merlin and this would be fixed in minutes.”

“Merlin wouldn’t let me live it down.” which is true. Eggsy would be subject to Merlin’s terrible sense of humour that often revolves around the mocking and misery of his friends. “I’m gonna get it though.”

Harry cocks an eyebrow; stubborn as always. That was something Eggsy hadn’t picked up from Harry. He’d been stubborn from the start. So he shakes his head, leans over for a quick kiss to Eggy’s head then he’s making his way to the kitchen, passing JB on his way. The pug, who’d been relaxed in his dog bed, perked up at one of his owners heading to the place of food. Harry catches the dogs gaze and suddenly JB’s right at his feet, tongue lolling out his mouth. He squats down, scratching behind the pugs ear. “Perhaps a small snack.” he stands, wincing slightly at the crack his back makes. He’d been sitting a little too long he decides while opening the top cupboard once he’s in the kitchen. He hears JB’s claws click along the tile and of course when he looks down, JB looks right up at him. “I know, I know.” he pulls out a box of treats. Why they put them up here with everything else, he hasn’t a clue. He just opens up the fresh box and pulls out two bone shaped biscuits. These had been Mr. Pickle’s favourite and he was pleased JB enjoyed them just as much as seen how the biscuits were gone in seconds. “No more. You’ve already had dinner.” he tells the pug, putting the box away. “No more.” he shows JB his empty palms. The pug sits there for a tick then huffs, getting himself back to his four legs and he’s treading back to his doggie bed.

Harry smiles to himself at the pugs antics while he opens the fridge. “Pour me a glass!” he hears from the living room just as Harry’s fingers curl around the neck of the red wine bottle.

“Manners!” Harry calls back, closing the fridge.

“Please!”

Now Harry’s getting two wine glasses and he’s filling them both to the near brim. The bottle is returned to the fridge and he’s returned to Eggsy the glasses. He’s made some progress since the few minutes he’s been gone. There’s less parts on the floor but the thing still doesn’t look any closer to be ‘fixed’. “Eggsy, leave it. You can try again tomorrow.”

Obviously wanting to protest, the younger man bites his tongue. Instead, he stands accepting the wine glass Harry’s gives him with a smile. “Thanks.”

“You’re welcome.” he returns to his earlier spot, sipping his drink while he eases back into the cushions. “Now, why don’t you just play the song from your phone and you can show me what you’re yammering on about.”

Eggsy takes two slips from his glass before he’s setting it down next to Harry’s book, leaning in for a kiss as well. “You gotta promise not to laugh, okay?”

“Why ever would I?” he smiles innocently, knowing full well he’s taken amusement in Eggsy’s embarrassment in the past. Perhaps it isn’t just Merlin with a terrible sense of humour.

“Prick.” but he’s smiling still. “Promise?”

“Alright. I promise.”

Eggsy retreats to the center of the room where he’d earlier moved the coffee table off to the side, making room. He fiddles with his phone before he sets it down and waits for the song. Harry isn’t sure what he’s expecting but once he hears the familiar beat, he decides to set his wine down. Evidently, a very good choice. Eggsy’s doing his best to dance to the song, all exaggerated movements with near perfect lip synch. Harry’s got the knuckle of his index finger pressed against his pursed lips. His shoulders are trembling with barely concealed laughter. Eggsy’s flailing his arms out in time with the beat, his legs are matching, his hips rotating wonderfully as he swings them. He’s grinning ear to ear and when Harry’s outright laughing, he’s somehow smiling wider.

When the song ends, Eggsy’s collapsing onto Harry’s lap, laughing with him as they hug. The songs on loop and once they both hear the telling beginning, they both laugh harder. “Here I go again.” Eggsy snickers.

“My, my. How can I resist you?” Harry replies, cupping Eggsy’s cheeks.

“Dunno. It’s hard to resists all this.” he winks, pressing his hands over Harry’s.

Harry playfully rolls his eyes. “So, that’s the dancing you were talking about?”

“Yep. So, can ya?”

“Mm, perhaps.”

“Wanna show me?”

“Only if you make a fool of yourself with me.”

“Hey! I did that once already.” yet he’s getting off Harry’s lap and taking those hands off his cheeks to pull him to stand.

“How did you even know I liked this group?” Harry asks as Eggsy goes to start the song from the beginning.

“Merlin mighta let it slip you were into them back in the day.”

“Of  _ course _ he did.”

Before Harry can think of a suitable punishment, Eggsy’s grabbing his hands again. He’s being dragged around at first, Eggsy pushing and pulling his arms, forcing him to move his feet until Harry finally finds his bearings. Exactly like Eggsy, he puts little care into how graceful he looks. Eggsy is the one laughing now and Harry can’t help joining the infectious sound. From an outside view, they must look utterly ridiculous. He’s sure JB is staring at them flabbergasted. He’s also sure if Merlin is checking in through his glasses, he’s going to have far too much material on them, yet now? Harry can’t bring himself to care. Just for this moment, with Eggsy, in their shared townhouse, he let’s go of the spy world. Tonight, they’re just boyfriends, enjoying each others company. When Eggsy brings him close and pulls him down by his shoulders for a kiss, still giggling, Harry lets himself melt into it. This is all Harry wants for now and for as long as they have left.


End file.
